I Won't Underestimate You Again
by KorraPotter
Summary: "I won't fail like Amon did," the Lieutenant said, turning away from her. She could've sworn she saw some sort of sadness, disappointment, hidden in his eyes as he mentioned his former ally. Probably Makorra if I continue it. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, sorry, I had to put this somewhere. I guess the Lieutenant reformed the Equalist movement.**

"Bring back any memories, Avatar?" He spoke, circling around her. She lay there, bound and gagged, her body too weak to even hold itself up.

"Or, perhaps, nightmares?" He said, and two of his masked allies lifted her up, each holding up one of her arms. She tried to glare back but she knew how she probably looked, defeated and helpless. He laughed, enjoying her misery.

"You won't get away from this-" she said, stumbling over her words. "I- I got away once-" she started, before coughing violently. Although it pained her she managed to choke out the rest, "I can do it again."

"Not in that state. And this time, I'll make sure you're guarded at all times. I'll make sure you never escape that box until I find a way to take your bending, permanently. I won't fail like Amon did" the Lieutenant said, turning away from her. She could've sworn she saw some sadness, some disappointment, hidden in his eyes as he mentioned his former ally. "Put her in the box. You don't even have to electrocute her, she won't escape in the state she's in." he said, obviously mocking her.

She was dragged back to the familiar, cold metal box Tarrlok had once trapped her in. She tried to struggle, seeing black dots in her vision every time she moved. She doubted she was putting up much resistance, because the equalists merely laughed.

They threw her in, slamming the door in her face before she could even blink. She noticed how the metal bars above her were buzzing with electricity. He must have figured out her last trick when she had escaped him a month ago.

She was tired, too tired to even think about fighting. Her energy was drained, her body was weak, so she was glad when sleep finally came, welcoming her into temporary bliss.

**Should I continue or...?**


	2. Chapter 2 Before

**_Before_**  
He turned around and she was gone. Sprits, that girl was a handful and even more. He looked around the crowded, colorful and grandly decorated market. It had been exactly one year since Korra had led them to defeat Amon and the Equalists, and Republic City needed a reason to celebrate. Which, of course, he didn't exactly mind considering how everything seemed to be going his way. Mako had never had anything more constant in his life, and now he could call the attic on top of the arena home once more, and he had been with Korra for almost a year.

He looked around, spotting families, couples, and even many people just walking around by themselves, enjoying the festivities. He quickly spotted the people he was seeking, who stood so obviously out of the crowd, dressed in orange and yellow. The airbending kids were running in circles around their flustered parents. Mako laughed to himself as he could spot the scowl of frustration on Tenzin's face from a mile away. He cautiously approached the family, catching Meelo as he was running and picking him up. Meelo screamed and frantically waved his arms around in retaliation, albeit with little success. Mako laughed again and handed the boy to his father who now wore a look of relief. Pema still had her hands full with the crying Rohan cradled in her arms. Mako reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of milk and placed it in the infant's mouth, successfully stopping the insistent crying.

"Thank you sweetie," Pema told Mako as Tenzin calmed his eldest son and gently placed him down.

"Have you seen Jinora?" Tenzin asked as Rohan started to fall asleep.

"Actually I was looking for Korra"

"Jinora is probably looking for somewhere to read her book, and Korra is probably getting into mischief of some sort" Tenzin dully noted, stating it like it was a normal occurrence. Mako nodded in agreement.

"Should we go looking for them?" he questioned, obviously worried without proper reason. Korra and Jinora were both more than capable of handling themselves.

"Probably," Tenzin sighed, following the fire bender away from his family. He spent a good portion of his time chasing after his children or the hotheaded Avatar that he treated as another daughter.

They both scanned the area, weaving in and out of people and stands with persistent merchants and children running around with ribbons. The streets were so crowded that you couldn't even think, let alone find anyone, and they had no luck finding either of the girls. They decided search was futile and returned to the airbending family and decided to just wait until the girls showed up.

-  
Korra rounded the corner, escaping the crowded market into the alley. After seeing the water tribe stall, adorned with ornaments and trinkets, she was bombarded with memories of home. She wiped the stray tear down her cheek and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the ground. It was so quiet that all she wanted to do was sleep, and she soon realized sleep was inevitable as she drifted off into oblivion.

Some time later, Korra's eyes widened, awoken by a rough shove. She sat up and looked at the figure looming over her. Korra stood up, now clearly taller than the mere child.

"Skoochy?" she asked, recognizing the boy mostly from his insistent visits to air temple island.

"Help, please, Jinora is in trouble" he said, sputtering his words and looking completely desperate, his hair and clothes scruffed up.

"What? What happened?" she asked, pushing herself up off the floor.

"I- well" he started, sniffling and brushing his finger across his nose "I told her she was a- goody two shoes, and" he paused, and then started talking so fast she almost couldn't comprehend, "and then she said she wasn't so she tried to prove it to me and she tried to steal something and she got caught and I think they arrested her or something and took her away"

Korra sighed, relieved that she wasn't in serious trouble, and put her hand on his shoulder, "Skoochy, it's fine. Mako is an officer, I'm sure they'll let her off. And, being the Avatar doesn't hurt either," she said with a reassuring smile. "C'mon, let's go get her"


End file.
